


Since when do you drive a motorcycle?

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Motorcycles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Джекет умеет удивлять.





	

Вулф вскидывал брови недоверчиво, оглядывая Джекета, которого встретил, прогуливаясь Вашингтоном в эту прелестную ночь. Ей-богу случайно — Даллас лежал с простреленной грудиной, Бонни с Хоксом возились над ним, как две курицы, понесшие треснувшее яйцо, и выгнанные «с глаз долой и сердца вон» хейстеры были вынуждены искать какого-либо другого убежища. Пробормотав что-то на русском (кажется, про «жопу» и «мороз»), Сокол увел Кловер и Бодхи играть в карты, остальные разъехались кто куда, Вулф же? Ему было нечего делать. Вот и отправился к ближайшему минимаркету, где планировал втихаря набрать пакетов... как раз — и Джекет. На парковке. Чужие тонкие ладони выглядели ей-богу странно, почти что иррационально правильно на боках белого мотоцикла — и это смешно. Почти, потому что Джекет не снимал маски.   
  
\- Если честно, - Вулф, выходя к знакомцу, говорит как-то осторожно, мягко, точно бы Джекет мог сейчас быть в том самом состоянии, когда к нему даже Даллас, даже Бейн как-то не хотели обращаться, - я не ожидал тебя увидеть здесь.   
  
Голова в маске склонялась к плечу, поворачиваясь в сторону пришедшего. Вулф понятия не имел, каким образом этот парень умудрялся быть настолько раскованным, наглым и показушным, при всем этом не привязывать к себе взгляд всей округи. Пожалуй, при такой пестрой внешности как-то само получается быть скрытным, тихим... молчаливым.   
  
«Аналогично» - всего пара жестов, и мужчине почти что смешно от этого. Джекет не достает диктофона, не морочит себе голову с подбором подходящей записи. Он просто говорит — не губами, но жестами — и в какой-то мере это, если честно, мило. До чертиков.   
  
Они смотрели друг на друга, кажется, с полвека, прежде чем Вулф решился задать вопрос.  
  
\- С каких пор ты водишь мотоцикл?   
  
Джекет щурился. Вулф без понятия, как смог это определить по маске. Пожалуй, когда человека знаешь слишком долго, выучиваешь чужие повадки наизусть — чуть опущенный подбородок, тихий хмык из-под маски. Ладони его, этого пацаненка, явно холодны, точно льдинки, и почему-то мужчине кажется, что парень вполне мог их греть о мотоцикл, что весь день стоял под солнцем.   
  
«С недавних, - ответ очевидный, но вот последующая фраза — не особо. - Прокатить?»  
  
Пожалуй, это выглядело слишком смешно. И говоряще, ибо, подумать только — его, такого рослого мужчину, да «прокатить!»...  
  
Джекет глядел выжидающе. Почти что вызывающе, нагло. Вулф смотрел с сомнением, а после, хмыкнув и натянув маску, решил, что терять особо нечего. По крайней мере ему об этом сообщил визг леди за спиной и смешок со стороны Джекета.   
  
\- Погнали.


End file.
